That Smile
by Declan Kai
Summary: [DL Oneshot] In that smile, he saw his love. With that smile, she stole his heart.


**_A/N: Product of a muse on drugs, I hope you all like it._**

**_crashdownmontana my darling you are my inspiration!_**

* * *

Passion transfused through the air as their eyes locked. Crystal blue met chocolate brown as their eyes conveyed to each other the depth of their feelings. With a smile, he held out his hand, a welcoming gesture, waiting for her to follow. 

There was a glint in her eyes before she accepted. Placing a hand in his, her vision blurred for a moment as she was whisked away onto the dance floor before slowing as they reached the centre. With one hand in his, she placed her other on his shoulder. Taking his cue, a hand snaked around her waist as he pulled her tightly against him.

With a shared smile between them, they began to glide across the floor; moving on their own but collectively as one. Taking her eyes off his for a passing moment, she looked over his shoulder to find nothing more than darkness. Her eyes travelled back to him, running over his features, memorising each and every contour of his face.

With every step they made together, he could feel her against him, teasing him in the most torturing of ways. A smile lit her face as he let loose a soft growl from the back of his throat. She looked magnificent to his eyes as she always does, and always will.

He looked striking, dashing, cute; all the words failed her as her mind struggled to find the one word to describe him. As he turned her, she felt the muscles in his arm flex, the strength he exuded she knew would always protect her from harm. He was everything she couldn't be, her pillar of strength, of courage, of hope, and in turn she was the same to him, completing him in the ways no one else ever could.

They fit each other like two pieces of a puzzle, with nothing left but perfection in their eyes.

As the music continued to play, they found themselves entranced by each other's eyes, guided across the floor by the sway of the music. Their whole lives had led to this point, where they could be together, bound to one another simply by the look they shared.

It was nothing but love.

In each other's eyes, they could see the past, the present and the future; their destinies entwined like lovers.

In her eyes, he saw the life he wanted but never knew could have.

In his eyes, she saw the love he gave but never knew could take.

As they continued to sway, the music began to drown as their sights overtook all other senses. To them there was only the other, theirs eyes; the window through which they could see their future – together.

Soon enough, they become one. Their feet moved as one, their hearts beat in rhythm, their eyes locked, embrace tight, their love pure. With a look, they could share a conversation, with a smile, they could lift the other.

Their understanding of one another stood unmatched. Their fingers knowing every contour, every feel, of the other's body, their minds connected in ways mysterious to even themselves, their presence known from the heart; sending a jolt to the other with every beat.

Smoothly, he turned her, leaving her back against his chest, their skin tantalisingly close; separated by nothing but his tux. His arms around her soothed her, for his embrace was the one and only place of safety. With him, she couldn't be hurt; she was never vulnerable and for once, within his embrace, was a place she knew where she would always be wanted.

With her back against his front and their arms linked, he could never have imagined the love that coursed through his veins as she moved closer. With her so close, her scent enveloped him in ways he could never resist, lifting him, teasing him with pleasure. At that moment, he knew there was no turning back. She was everything he wanted but never knew he needed; the lifeline he so fiercely sought for.

Without a second though, his lips grazed the very tip of her ears, sending a warm tingle running through her body.

"I love you Lindsay," he whispered softly, his feet never missing to step in time with hers.

With another spin, their eyes locked once again as she pulled him closer.

Bringing her own lips to his ears, Lindsay whispered her own reply with nothing more than sincerity in her words.

"I love you too Danny."

A grin fluttered to his face as adrenaline rushed through his body at her words; for every time he heard her repeat them, the memories rushed back to him. From his very first glance of her at the Zoo, her eyes had captured him. In those eyes, he lost himself, drowning in her presence.

With every step he took, Danny moved closer, remembering their time together with each and every detail. Over time, he began to notice the certain things that he pained to be parted with; hearing his name from her mouth, their teasing, their bantering, but there was one thing that he knew he could never live without. Her smile.

With turn and twirl, Lindsay felt as if her sorrows were being pulled away, separated from her by his body, leaving nothing but the pleasure he gave her in his arms. Once again, her life had meaning. She had lived her life, needing others to help her through her nightmares, but in front of her now stood the man that needed her just as much. Their nightmares they no longer faced alone, but together.

Together they knew no fear, their strength tapped from the soul of the other, their love, binding them together as one. But their strength did not come from them acting as one, but the fitting together as one.

His every weakness was protected by her strength, and her own weaknesses negated by his strength. Together, they balanced the other like yin and yang, their connection, deeper than the deepest canyon, their love higher than the tallest mountain.

As the music slowed to a stop, so did they. Gently, her arms moved around his neck, pulling him closer as his own surrounded her with strength. Like a swan taking flight, their lips drew nearer and met with a passionate kiss, their beauty serene.

Pulling away for air, her whisper met his ear as they stood together, surrounded by their guests, yet alone in their world.

"I love you Mr. Messer,"

Bringing his head down closer, he whispered his own reply.

"I love you too Mrs. Messer,"

Not before long, an applause broke out around them, grabbing them from their own little world to reality, where they stood in the centre of the dance floor, having finished their first dance together, as husband and wife.

And there it was; her smile.

In that smile, he saw his love. With that smile, she stole his heart.

* * *

**_A/N: Thoughts? Suggestions? Please review and tell me what you thought._**

**_Thanks,_**

**_Messermonroe_**


End file.
